


Too many Questions | Chapter 1

by EarlGrey24



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00 Agents (James Bond), 00Q - Freeform, Crime, Cute, Fluff, Implied James Bond/Q, James Bond References, M/M, Q Has a Cat, Q Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrey24/pseuds/EarlGrey24
Summary: One day, James Bond showed up at Q's door, unexpectedly. What seemed like a dream scenario to Q had only one little problem- the whole England was looking for agent 007, because he was accused of treason...





	1. The night guest

It was supposed to be yet another lazy Saturday evening for Q. He didn’t really had much part-time activities, his job keep him really busy, so he was glad that he could rest at the weekend. He was just lying on the couch, surrounded by his three cats, which kept him company, watching one of the old detective movies on TV. It was ten o’clock pm, so he was already wearing his pyjamas, preparing to go to sleep. But suddenly, he heard a bell ring noise. At first he thought it was just the TV, but then he realised someone was actually ringing bell at his door. He stood up, very confused, because he wasn’t used to late night visits like this. He had no idea who it might be.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, there was his ex-colleague, standing in the hallway, looking rather desperate and confused.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but I, once again, need your help,” said he, without hesitation. 

“Oh my god,” was the only thing Q was able to say. His reaction wasn’t surprising at all. It was James Bond, his former co-worker, one of the double oh agents. Although he was always reckless and irresponsible, Q used to have a soft spot for him. But then the horrible thing has happened, and it just turned everyone’s world upside down. Especially Q’s. James was now suspected for murdering two prominent British agents, and helping enemies of the state, probably for money. At first, no one wanted to believe that story, but all signs were showing it’s true. At this time, the great double oh seven just disappeared. Everyone took it as a confession and they were certain that he had already left England, and he’s probably far, far away. So was Q, until this moment. He felt like fainting. 

“Come inside. Quickly.” he ordered and closed the door, so no one would notice his visitor.

“You do realise that the whole country is looking for you, right? You know what would they do to if they found you? And what would happen to me?” Asked Q, still shocked.   
“Yes, but I had to risk it. Do you trust me?” asked James, breaking the ice.

“I let you in,” replied Q, “of course I trust you. But I’m probably just stupid and naïve.”

"I've always liked this about you," said James teasingly, with a grin on his face.

"Quit playing games, 007. You owe me a lot of explanation." 

“Somebody must have framed me. I have a lot of enemies, you know. People who would like to see me dead, or worse. But I’m glad I still have friends… like you,” said he, staring at Q intensively.

“Friends, Bond? Come on, you don’t even now my name.”

“It’s Quido, right?”

“Jesus, no, the Q stands for quartermaster. It’s not my actual… you know what, never mind. You don’t have to pretend that you like me. You need help, I’m willing to help you- and that’s all it is. So… how long are you planning on staying?”

“I don’t know. Until I’m no longer suspected for killing those agents? Until all this just kind of… passes?”

“Yeah, right. There’s no way MI7 will figure you are here. Because my top-floor apartment in the centre of London is just so well hidden, and no one could figure out that I- man who has helped you many, many times before- am the one who is helping you this time. You haven’t exactly thought this through, did you?”

“Do you have to be so sarcastic?” replied James, with a perfect poker face.

“I’m sorry,” said Q, “I’m just really scared of all this.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I am the one who’s putting your life in danger. Care for a sandwich?”

“What?”

“Well, I don’t want to push you, but I’m pretty hungry. I haven’t eaten for two days…”

“Unbelievable!” shouted quartermaster, but he still decided to make a dinner for both of them. Cooking has always relaxed him, and he really needed some distraction now.   
James sat on a sofa and turned on the telly. He wasn’t ready to look at any news program- he was pretty sure that most of the news would be about him- so instead he started watching a random movie, just to distract him of all these thoughts.

Suddenly, a black and white cat appeared in front of him and jumped onto his lap. 

“What the hell Q? I didn’t know you have a cat?” asked he, as he was trying to push the poor creature away, back on the floor.

“I have three cats, actually. Turing is the friendliest one, he seems to like you,” answered Q, standing at the kitchen door.

“Who the hell would name a cat ‘Turing’?” 

“Well, he is a big inspiration for me. He was a computer genius, very smart and…”

“…gay.” laughed James. I’ve seen the Imitation game; you don’t have to lecture me about history.

Q turned his face so James couldn’t see him blushing. Then he brought a plate with two sandwiches, both perfectly cut and delicious-looking. 

“Here,” he said, “it’s a ham sandwich. It’s nothing special, but my fridge is almost empty.”

“Oh, I could go shopping… but you know, everyone in this country is searching for me, so…”

“Why does Bond always make so stupid dad jokes? And why do I find it so adorable?” thought Q, but he has bitten his lip not to laugh. 

“Very funny, Bond. What are you watching?” asked he, as he sat down on the sofa next to him.

“I don’t know, some generic action flick. Look at that stupid car chase scene! In real life, it looks nothing like this; the driver would be dead by now.”  
“I thought you do… you used to these things, too,” asked Q, surprised.

“Not really, most of the stories they tell about me are fake. But hey, it helps my image!”

“Unlike this whole I-betrayed-my-country image, which you have right now.”

James didn’t even border to reply. And Q did have a point anyway. But still, he hoped that he won’t mention it. James still tried to act as if nothing happened. It was too terrible, to surreal to be true. A lot of bad things has happened to him, but this was by far the worst.


	2. Chapter two: Goodnight, James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is not being the best guest, meanwhile, Q is trying to find out what happend and why is he susspected for killing the agents

“So…”

“So?”

“So do you have any stuff with you? You know, computer, toothbrush, pyjamas? Or are you travelling light, so to say?”

“I am, actually. I haven’t exactly had time to pack, you know.” said James sarcastically.

“Well, here’s the plan- tonight you stay here, and then we’ll figure something out. But we need a plan, and we need it fast.” 

“Okay, you try to figure something out; I’m going to take a shower.” said Bond.

“He did it again. Damn, he’s so arrogant- he’s in my apartment, and he’s acting like he owns the place! Like he’s doing my some kind of favour for staying here, and not the other way around. Well, he won’t change, I guess. Better get used to it.”

“I’ll borrow one of your towels, hope that’s cool,” shouted James from the bathroom. 

“Um… yeah,” replied Q meekly. 

“Oh my god, you have a Star wars towel? What are you, thirteen?” laughed he. 

“He’s using me. He’s laughing at me. How can I be so blind, how does he always get away with this? I have to stand up for myself. Why is it so hard for me to say no to him?” Once again, Q was lost in his thoughts. He didn’t like where it was going. More dangerous thoughts might appear soon, the one that he tried so desperately to ignore. He needed to focus on something, so he could forget about him, so he could get the picture of him using his favourite Stormtrooper towel out of his head.  
The internet, right. Funny pictures of cats, memes, that’s what I really need right now.”

Browsing the internet was his favourite thing to do when he wanted to wind up, and god knows that he really needed this time. But of course, when he logged onto Tumblr (no one at work can find out that he’s using this website- he would be mortified) to check out his dashboard. It usually mostly consisted of pictures of kittens wearing sweaters, programming tips and star wars quotes, but not this time. Every post was- yeah, you guessed it right- him. Even his favourite user, CrazyCatLady, who usually posted just pictures of her adorable pets and never seem to care about anything else, reblogged an article about this international scandal. “It’s a shame what happened, really,” wrote she, “nobody can trust anyone these days, it’s a dog eats dog world. (Notice that the saying goes dog eats dog, no cat eats cat!)” He couldn’t resist clicking on the link. He needed to know what happened and at work nobody wanted to tell him anything, perhaps because he was so close to agent 007. But he could notice that everyone started to look at him in a really strange way. Well, stranger than usual. 

Q quickly scanned through the article. He has got the gist of it quite fast. He opened a word document and started making notes.

FACT 1: Bond, as well as agent 005 and 009 were all together on some standard low-priority mission in Scotland (source: Daily News, check out MI6’s archive)  
(Why would anyone send three of our best agents to this stupid action?)

FACT 2: Bond was rumoured to owe a lot of money to one of the London’s most infamous men  
(Who knows it’s true, but it’s true that MI6 wanted Bond to pay for all the damage which he caused during his most recent mission in Prague, so Q wouldn’t be surprised if he was broke)

FACT 3: Bond was supposed to have a contact in Russia in KGB (Source: The Sun)  
(Okay that sounds a bit far-fetched, but the truth is, he did fly to Moscow quite recently)

FACT 4: Both agents 005 and 009 were shot by a gun that is only available to secret services, at least legally. Bond was one of five people in the whole UK who had access to this gun. (Source: The Telegraph)  
(I was the one who gave it to him) 

FACT 5: Agent 007 disappeared completely, he had never returned from the mission. (Source: All of them)  
(Okay, this is weird. Why the hell would he

“What are you typing?” heard Q a voice just a few inches behind his ear. He quickly closed the computer and turned around, to see James in a pyjama- his pyjama- which clearly was too small for him.

“Nothing,” replied he, trying not to sound too guilty. “Are you really wearing my pyjama?”

“Sorry,” shrugged Bond, “but I can’t sleep in a suit, can I? I mean, I usually sleep naked if that’s what you prefer…”

Q assumed it was a rhetorical question. “You can keep it.”

“Great. So do you have any… plan?”

“Of course I do. You need to get away from this country, ASAP. I suppose I could get you a fake passport and fake ID, but it won’t be immediately. And even then, you’re still pretty recognisable. Don’t forget that the whole country’s looking for you.”

“Oh, god, thanks, I almost forget about that.”

“Look, get some rest now, I’ll try to think about it some more, okay?”  
“Sure. Anyway… where should I sleep?”

“On the couch, of course. I don’t know if it’s comfortable, I usually don’t have my colleagues staying for a night, you know? But I guess it’s better than in a prison cell…” said Q, on his way to the bedroom. Was he too mean too him? He didn’t want to be, but everything he did just drove Q crazy. Just his presence was enough to drive Q crazy…

“Hey, wait,” shouted James. 

“What?”

“Thank you, Q.”

“Goodnight, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slower one, but really important to the plot. There will soon be much more action, I promise :) Still need some time to establish the characters and the story. If you want to tell me anything, any sugestions, correction of mistakes, please leave a comment, I'll be glad :) Also, every Kudos makes me happy <3  
> Oh, and Q's notes end in the middle of a sentence on purpose :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this story :) If so, I'll continue making new chapters (if not I'll write them anyway, but I won't publish it :D ) If you have any complaints etc, go ahead and tell me, I'll be happy to fix it :) And sorry if the grammar is a little bit off sometimes, I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
